The Bonbon
by Nali Patrice
Summary: And they're back from the prison world. Eveyone is excited but will that last if their dirty little secret comes out? hmm..
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so I don't know what this will turn into. I began this as a short fic. I'll decide later on if I want it to be chapters long deoending on your feedback.**

 **Ok so set as post return from 1994 Prison World.**

Bonnie awakes in her old room. It's been a few days since her return back to mystic falls. She turns on back and stares up at the cream colored ceiling.

She hears a faint knock and the door opens. It's her two beloved best friends walking in, Caroline caring some balloons and giant bear and Elena had an array of breakfast goodies on tray.

"We figured we'd surprise you with a treat" squealed Caroline.

"Thanks guys" Bonnie said smiling. Elena set the tray aside, stealing a piece of toast and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Don't mind leaving any for me Elena" Bonnie says jokingly.

"Sorry it looked so yummy" Elena giggled mouth full of food.

"Anyway, we are so excited to have you back Bon, I've planned out an entire day of fun for us. I invited the guys too later. I think we should make this a group trip ya know. I'm calling it the Bonnie Funtivities" Caroline beamed.

"Yea that sounds like a great idea, We can go to my parents cabin for a weekend and have a little welcome back bonbon gathering with the gang" Elena added while lifting the glass of OJ to her lips.

Both Bonnie and Caroline stared at her.

"Ok sorry haha" She laughed and set it back on the tray.

"Guys this sounds so wonderful but I really would like some time for myself to adjust and recoup. I love being back and all and I'm excited for these "funtivities" you have planned but for right now I just need time" Said Bonnie.

The girls stayed silent for a moment until Caroline finally spoke up.

"Of course sure Bon. You let us know if you need ANYTHING." She stood up and kissed Bonnie on the forehead. Elena stood up afterwards and gave Bonnie a sisterly hug.

"I will guys. Thanks so much." She replied smiling. Bonnie walked the girls to the porch and shut the door as she watched them drive off. She ran back upstairs to her room.

"God I swear I was going to be stuck in there for hours" Said a voice. The door of her closet swung open and out emerged the blue-eyed beast grabbing at her waist.

"Damon please not today" replied Bonnie un-amused by his antics.

"Sheesh well that's a first. Does my breath smell?" He said as he huffed into his hand.

Bonnie gave his a look of disgust and rolled her eyes while removing herself from his hold.

"No it's just hard-" said Bonnie.

"Tell me about it" said Damon cutting her off and staring at the bulge in his jeans.

Bonnie stared at him with disdain and continued.

"To lie meanwhile I'm getting fucked out of my mind and I love it. How do I say that to them" she finished. Bonnie plopped herself onto her bed holding her pillow close to her.

Damon took a seat next to her and began to coo her back into his hold. He tried so much to not smirk at the "fucked out of my mind" remark. He nuzzled his face into hers and kissed her cheek. He kept placing flutters of kisses on her dewy skin. She began to smile.

"Well for now how about some breakfast" He finally answered.

"You want me to make you something?" She asked.

"Na I was thinking something a little more succulent." He replied seductively.

He laid her down and climbed on top of her. She gasped at the quick motions. He tore her panty off and sniffed the scent from it. Spreading her smooth legs. He laid soft kisses on her navel lowering until he reached her mound. He blew softly onto it emitting a low squeal from Bonnie.

"Oh" she moaned.

Damon could hear her blood pumping all through her body. He stayed at eye level with her clitoris. Staring it down like a predator with its prey.

"Someone is definitely ready" He said in a low growl. Her clit had become so aroused it began to enlarge and swell.

Finally releasing her from the misery. He immersed his face into her core and began his ministrations of ecstasy upon her.

 **Don't forget to review so I can decide to continue and add more content :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A vibrating sound in the distance awakens him. Damon blindly searches for his cell phone. He could sense Bonnie still fast asleep in his arms. He gently removes himself to grab his phone and walks into the hallway.

"What is it baby bro?" He answers slightly annoyed.

"Damon where are you?" Shrieked a female voice.

"Wait. Elena? What the hell happened and why do you have Stephen's phone?" he asked concerned.

"Damon, Enzo has Stephen. We found his phone and his car abandoned near 2 miles south of the old Folkhort mansion. We don't have time to-" she says crying into the phone.

"What the hell? Get those twin magic blondes and meet me by the Lockwood cellar in thirty minutes." He says sternly cutting her off.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked awaken by the commotion.

"Nothing don't worry about it." replied Damon. He didn't want to involve Bonnie in anything let alone put her life in danger after she'd just gotten it back. "It's ok just go back to bed, I'll be back later." He replies kissing her forehead.

"Damon, I'm not stupid. I heard Elena crying on the phone. Something went wrong and you're going to tell me what it is … _now._ " She commanded.

He stared at her knowing she would not back down.

"Fine. Put something decent on at least." He huffed.

Bonnie rushed back into her room and they headed to the meeting spot.

* * *

They arrived and could see Elena, Caroline, the Gemini twins, Jeremy, Tyler, and Alaric huddled together planning on their next move.

"Bonnie?" Caroline said. "What…what are you doing here? It could be dangerous." She said worried.

There was a slight awkward silence as to why they came together but no one pondered on it for now.

A faint sound of a man screaming in pain could be heard in the distance. It was Stephen.

"He has him in there and said if any of us got close he'd stake him on the spot. Damon only you can go talk to him." Alaric pleaded.

"Ok I'll go with you," added Bonnie.

"NO!" they all said in unison.

"Bonnie there is no freaking way you are going in there." Caroline pled.

"How else is Damon going to vervain him down for you guys to get Stephen out?" Bonnie answered.

"Look that's why we're here. We can do this." Said Olivia.

"I don't trust them, they tried to kill Elena and Stephen when the travelers were taking over mystic falls." Bonnie said becoming angry. "How do we know this isn't just another bullshit excuse to get a clear shot a second time?" she continued. Bonnie inched herself so close to Olivia's face, placing herself eye to eye staring directly into Olivia, challenging her to say something, the tension felt deadly.

"We don't have time for this. If you don't need our help then we're out of here," warned Luke.

"Look Bon, just lay off this one okay." Interjected Damon. "Ok gemini blondies I need one of you to channel Stephen's exact location in the cellar tunnels and guide me through. I need the other to channel Enzo so I know his location on the spot, got it?"

Bonnie wanted the slap the living daylights out of Damon for speaking to her that way. In fact she was annoyed by everyone at the moment but decided to put it aside for Stephen.

Damon walked steadily pacing himself closer to the cellar. Vamp alertness on high, he could hear his baby brother panting in agony.

"Step any closer mate and I may just rip out his throat entirely." Said a voice in a low dangerous growl.

"Look I'm giving you about 3 seconds to let him go." Damon retorted evenly deadly.

He heard voices in his mind.

" _Damon. The channels can't bypass a certain point. We don't know where either of them are."_

" _Dammnit what use do you freakos have?"_

" _Hello!" He screamed in his head._

" _For fucking pete's sake-"_

" _Damon." Said a woman's voice._

" _Damon. Listen to me."_ He could hear a familiar voice in the distance.

" _He's on the east side of the cellar. I can see him. He's hooked into chains. Hurry."_

" _Atta girl." Damon replied mentally._

" _Be careful Enzo set up traps.. I'll guide you through. Understand?"_

" _Understood baby girl."_

Damon walked into the darkness of the cellar guided by Bonnie's voice in his head.

" _Alaric, Tyler, and Jeremy are close behind in case of anything." she added_.

Finally reaching his brother he checked if the coast was clear waited on Bonnie's approval and ran to his brother. The site was gruesome even for his taste. There was blood everywhere and Stephen was hooked anatomically outwards in mid-air hung by hooks digging through his alabaster skin now tarnished red with his own pool of blood.

Enzo emerged from a dark corner and tackled Damon to the ground. They began tumbling around fighting. Enzo held up a wooden stake and immediately reached down to stab him in the chest. Damon instantly grabbed hold of his arm and fought against the movement. He reached over grabbing a loose brick and slammed it against Enzo's temple, causing him to topple over.

Damon quickly got up gaining momentum and placed himself ready for attack, eyes black and fangs out. He searched the premises for his friend turned enemy.

" _Bonnie where is the motherfucker?"_

" _Damon watch out!"_

In that same moment Enzo appeared in vamp speed stake in hand but not reaching for Damon, his movements were towards Stephen's now limp body.

"NOO!" screamed Damon.

Enzo's body stilled immediately and he dropped instantly to the ground, dropping the stake and remained stunned into unconsciousness.

Damon looked back and saw Alaric, Jeremy, and Tyler all armed with tranquilizer weaponry. He turned back to the body on the ground and noticed five vervain darts on it's back.

Damon looked into Alaric's eyes and silently thanked him a million times over for saving his brother. They unhooked Stephen and carried him out. Matt drove up with his pick up and they gently placed him in the back seat.

"I'm coming with you," said Caroline. Her eyes were tear stained and blood shot red. She bit into her wrist and fed Stephen some of her blood to help him heal.

"Drive to my mom's cabin. It's safe there. I'll have her let us through." She added wiping away the blood from Stephen's face.

Matt drove off onto the dirt road. The roaring sound of him gunning it became distant.

"What are we doing with this asshole." Jeremy said pointing at Enzo lying face down on the ground. "He's not dead, which I wish wasn't the case, so we need to figure it out before he wakes up." He finished.

"I say we kill the bastard. End this shit now." Tyler said.

"No." Damon said calmly.

"What? Are you kidding me Damon? He just tried to murder Stephen and possibly you too, I can't lose you again!" Elena exclaimed.

Bonnie fought the urge to side eye Elena at her statement of losing Damon. Last she heard the girl wiped away her memories of him but now here she is professing these "feelings" of losing him again.

"Yeah Damon. The Enzo you knew died a long time ago. This…this man here is a monster." Said Bonnie.

"I said I will take care of it!" Damon roared. He lifted Enzo off the ground and threw him into the trunk of his car slamming it shut.

"Go with Elena. You guys should probably stick together tonight anyway." He said not even looking at her. He jumped into his car and drove off.

"Bonnie are you coming" Elena asked getting into the SUV.

"Yea I'm coming but you can take me home. I'm fine." She said.

"You sure?" Elena asked

"Well unless you want to sleep over?" Bonnie asked half meaning it.

"Sure if you don't mind" Elena answered.

"Ok cool. It's weird that after all this I could really go for some pizza and wings." Bonnie said trying to lighten the mood and break the awkward tension.

* * *

Bonnie felt a low vibration in her pocket. It was a text message from Damon. She rolled her eyes.

I'm sorry babe.

Bonnie answer me!

*Please answer me.

She turned her phone off to stop the incoming messages and fell fast asleep.

 **Ok so as per your requests. I am putting up more chapters. Let me know what you guys think and if you have ideas shoot them through! I'll see if I can incorporate them into this budding story.**


End file.
